Dyskusja szablonu:Navbox z kolumnami
Szablon nawigacyjny, wyświetlający swoją zawartość w kolumnach. Podstawowa składnia Wywołanie tylko z parametrami wymaganymi i dodatkowo szerokością kolumn. |tytuł = |szerokość kolumn = |kolumna1 = |kolumna2 = }} * Poprzez użycie jednostek względnych szablon powinien być wyświetlany prawidłowo w najróżniejszych przeglądarkach i przy różnych wielkościach czcionki. Domyślną wartością jest 10em. Parametry Parametry oznaczone gwiazdką * są wspólne dla siostrzanych szablonów i . Bardziej rozbudowany opis tych parametrów znajduje się w dokumentacji szablonu . Szablon został przetłumaczony z angielskojęzycznej Wikipedii. Można nadal używać angielskich nazw parametrów zamiast polskich, ale preferowane są polskie – nie każdy wikipedysta musi znać język angielski. Nazwy angielskie podane są po nazwach polskich. Parametry podstawowe :; nazwa* :: name :: Nazwa szablonu potrzebna do prawidłowego wyświetlania linków "p • d • e" ("podgląd • dyskusja • edytuj") na wszystkich stronach używających szablonów. Możesz użyć dla tej wartości. :; zwijanie* :: state :: Możliwe wartości: zwinięte, rozwinięte, zwykłe, brak i domyślne auto. Szczegóły w dokumentacji szablonu . :; belka* :: navbar :: Możliwe wartości: zwykła, brak i domyślna pusta. Szczegóły w dokumentacji szablonu . :; ramka* :: border :: Możliwe wartości: dziecko (lub podgrupa), brak i domyślna pusta. Wartość dziecko / podgrupa jest stosowana, jeśli szablon ma być użyty jako część większego. Z tą opcją szablon-dziecko jest wyświetlany bez ramki i pasuje dobrze do swojego "rodzica". Rodzicem może być pole spis w , kolumna w innym szablonie lub sekcja w szablonie . Dalsze informacje i przykłady w . Podstawowe komórki :; tytuł* :: title :: Tekst, który pojawia się wyśrodkowany w górnym pasku tabeli. Zazwyczaj zawiera temat szablonu, np. zwięzły opis jego zawartości. Ten parametr z technicznego punktu widzenia nie jest obowiązkowy, ale używanie szablonów nawigacyjnych bez tytułu jest dość bezsensowne. :; góra* :: above :: Tekst lub inne elementy, które pojawią się ponad wszystkimi kolumnami. :; grafika* :: image :: Grafika, która zostanie wyświetlona w komórce pod paskiem tytułowym i na prawo od list. Parametr grafika może zawierać standardowy wikikod, aby wyświetlić obrazek, np. ::: grafika = 100px :; grafika lewa* :: imageleft :: Grafika, która zostanie wyświetlona w komórce pod paskiem tytułowym i na lewo od list. :; dół* :: below :: Tekst lub inne elementy, które pojawią się pod wszystkimi kolumnami. Parametry stylów CSS :; styl ogólny* :: bodystyle :: Ustawia styl CSS dla całej głównej zawartości szablonu, w tym miejsca niezajętego przez kolumny. :; styl tytułu* :: titlestyle :: Ustawia styl CSS dla komórek tytuł, najczęściej kolor tła paska tytułowego (background: kolor). :; styl góry* :: abovestyle :; styl dołu* :: belowstyle :: Ustawia styl odpowiednio dla komórek góra i dół. :; styl bazowy* :: basestyle :: Ustawia równocześnie styl dla parametrów tytuł, góra i dół. :; styl grafiki* :: imagestyle :: Ustawia styl dla parametru grafika. :; styl grafiki lewej* :: imageleftstyle :: Ustawia styl dla parametru grafika lewa. :; styl kolumn :: colstyle :: Ustawia styl dla wszystkich kolumn. Zazwyczaj użyte w postaci background: kolor, podobnie jak styl tytułu. :; styl kolumn nieparzystych :: oddcolstyle :; styl kolumn parzystych :: evencolstyle :: Ustawia styl odpowiednio dla nieparzystych/parzystych numerów kolumn. :; styl kolumnyn :: colnstyle :: Ustawa styl dla wybranej jednej kolumny o numerze n. :; styl nagłówka :: colheaderstyle :: Ustawia styl dla wszystkich nagłówków kolumn. :; styl nagłówkan :: colnheaderstyle :: Ustawia styl dla wybranego jednego nagłówka kolumny o numerze n. :; styl stopki :: colfooterstyle :: Ustawia styl dla wszystkich stopek kolumn. :; styl stopkin :: colnfooterstyle :: Ustawia styl dla wybranej jednej stopki kolumny o numerze n. Kolumny :; szerokość kolumn :: colwidth :: Szerokość ustawiona dla każdej kolumny, która nie ma osobnego parametru szerokość kolumnyn. Lepiej używać tutaj wartości względnych, w jednostkach takich jak em lub procenty. Wartość domyślna wynosi 10em. Przykłady: ::: szerokość kolumn = 15em ::: szerokość kolumn = 25% :; pełna szerokość :: fullwidth :: Jeśli ten parametr nie jest pusty, to całkowita szerokość kolumn jest liniowo skalowana, aby dać w sumie 100%. Ten raczej zaawansowany parametr zazwyczaj nie musi być użyty i powinien pozostać pusty. Jeśli użyto nagłówka lub stopki kolumny, to ten parametr jest ustawiony automatycznie. Przykład: ::: pełna szerokość = tak :; padding :: Ustawia padding (odstęp wewnątrz komórki od ramki) przed pierwszą kolumną. Najlepiej używać jednostek względnych. Wartość domyślna wynosi 5em. Padding zostaje wyłączony, jeśli ustawi się go na 0 (lub 0em czy 0%). :; szerokośćn :: colnwidth :: Szerokość kolumny o numerze n (zamiast powyższej wartości szerokość kolumn). :; kolumnan :: coln :: Zawartość kolumny o numerze n. Parametr kolumna1 jest obowiązkowy. Maksymalnie może być wyświetlonych 20 kolumn, ale lepiej używać małych wartości ze względu na prawidłowe wyświetlanie przy niskich rozdzielczościach ekranu. :; nagłówekn :: colnheader :: Zawartość nagłówka nad kolumną o numerze n. Zobacz przykłady poniżej. :; stopkan :: colnfooter :: Zawartość stopki pod kolumną o numerze n. Zobacz przykłady poniżej. :; colspan nagłówkan :: colnheadercolspan :: Liczba oznaczająca to, nad iloma sąsiednimi kolumnami ma się pojawić nagłówek o numerze n. Wartość domyślna to 1. Jeśli wstawiona zostanie większa wartość, nie należy ustawiać zawartości nagłówków, które zostaną połączone z n-tym. Np. jeśli zostanie ustawiona wartość colspan nagłówka1 = 3, to należy pozostawić puste pola nagłówek2 i nagłówek3, a ewentualny kolejny nagłówek umieścić w nagłówek4. :; colspan stopkin :: colnfootercolspan :: To samo, co colspan nagłówkan, ale dla stopek kolumn. Dodatkowe spisy Pod kolumnami może zostać umieszczonych dodatkowe kilka spisów. Następujące parametry to umożliwiają. Szablon zawiera dokładny opis tych parametrów. W tym szablonie nie można używać pól opisn. :; spisn* :: listn :: Pozwala na wyświetlenie do 6 dodatkowych list pod kolumnami. :; styl spisu* :: liststyle :: Ogólny styl CSS dla spisów. :; styl spisun* :: listnstyle :: Styl CSS dla wybranego spisu o numerze n. Przykłady Podstawowy przykład }. |kolumna1 = |kolumna2 = |kolumna3 = |szerokość kolumny4=17em |kolumna4 = |dół = 'Potencjalni przyszli członkowie ' }} }. |kolumna1 = |kolumna2 = |kolumna3 = |szerokość kolumny4 = 17em |kolumna4 = |dół = 'Potencjalni przyszli członkowie ' }} Przykład z szerokościami podanymi jako procenty Przykład z nagłówkami i stopkami Szare tło jest dodane w celach ilustracyjnych. Zagnieżdżanie navboksów Wszystkie trzy typy szablonów nawigacyjnych: , i mogą być wzajemnie zagnieżdżane za pomocą parametru ramka lub nienazwanego pierwszego parametru. Ustawienie go na wartość dziecko lub podgrupa pozwala na wyświetlenie szablonu bez ramek, co umożliwia wstawienie go do jednej z komórek szablonu-rodzica. Dla skomplikowanych szablonów zagnieżdżanie może być konieczne do osiągnięcia zamierzonego celu. Zagnieżdżanie navboksu z kolumnami w samym sobie Ten przykład pokazuje, jak można zagnieździć wielokrotne szablony , by osiągnąć dobry efekt. Edytuj tę sekcję, aby obejrzeć kod. Szablon składa się z jednego głównego ("rodzica") i dwóch pomocniczych ("dzieci"), ustawionych z opcją dziecko. |kolumna2 = Kolumna 2 |kolumna3 = |kolumna4 = Kolumna4 }} Zobacz też * – Podstawowy navbox * – Wersja ze zwijanymi grupami * – Zalecany format dodawania myślników, średników i innych znaków między elementami listy. ---- * – tworzenie zwijanych treści w artykułach (np. rozbudowane linki zewnętrzne w metabolizm)